Crimson Moonlight
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Erica lost her parents to a bunch of ghouls, then became a vampire thanks to Alucard. How will she fare though?
1. Chapter 1

"I told you I'll be home later!" a silver haired teen snapped.

She was holding a cell phone to her ear and looking mildly irritated.

"Erica, I just don't want you out too late. Not with all those serial murders," her mother replied worriedly.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Erica replied before hanging up.

She tucked the cell phone into her purse and went to find her friends.

A few hours later, after her friends went home, Erica finally started home as well.

When she got to her street, her heart dropped.

A giant plume of black smoke was rising from her house; several fire trucks were out front trying to quench the flames.

"MOM!! DAD!!" she shrieked running towards the inferno.

One of the firemen grabbed her, ignoring her screams of protest.

About an hour later the fire finally died and several of the firemen were looking for possible survivors.

Erica sat in the back of a patrol car, a gray blanket pulled tightly around her shoulders.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what happened?" an officer asked kneeling in front of her.

"I-I don't know...I was out with my friends. I came home to this," she replied stifling a frightened sob.

"I see…Thank you. Do you have somewhere to stay or do you want to stay at the station?" he asked.

"I can call my friend," she replied reaching for her purse.

"Alright. We'll call you if anything comes up."

Erica nodded and dialed up her friend Nia.

Nia was a tall pale skinned girl; she often wore schoolgirl skirts with a black corset.

Her make up was done up to make her look even paler.

Despite her natural hair color being blonde, she constantly dyed it velvety black. "Hello?"

"Nia…It's Erica," she replied shakily. "Erica? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nia…There was a fire at my house…" Nia listened to this carefully, "Stay there. I'm coming to pick you up."

"Alright…Thanks," she replied before hanging up.

As she waited, one of the firemen pulled the officer aside that had been talking to her, "Sir…We found the girls parents."

"Are they alright?" he asked quietly making sure Erica didn't hear.

"No sir. They're both pretty dead," he explained looking at two carts rolling over to the ambulance.

The officer nodded and went over to the troubled teen, "Miss Roberts? I'm sorry but…your parents were killed in the fire."

Erica felt a chill run down her spine as she heard this; her hands tightened their grip on the blanket.

"I hate to say this, but tomorrow, we'll need you to come down to the station and confirm that they're your parents."

Erica nodded and turned to see Nia pull up.

Nia got out of the car and ran over to her friend, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…my parents though…" Erica paused and began quietly sobbing.

Nia thanked the officer for his help, and then took Erica to the car.

* * *

WHEN BOREDOM STRIKES!! I finally finished Hellsing for the second time and decided to write my fdan fic. EJOY!!


	2. Chapter 2

The drive was fairly silent, when they got to Nia's house; Erica went straight to the bedroom.

Nia watched her friend, a pain hanging in her heart to see Erica like this.

Erica sat on the windowsill, just staring out at the lightening skyline.

"Ercia, you okay?" Nia asked bringing a cup of hot tea to her friend.

"I'm fine…" she replied quietly taking the cup from her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it was an accident," Nia explained sitting down on the bed, "House fires happen all the time."

"Yeah, but…this just doesn't seem right. I think someone did this on purpose."

Nia listened to her friend, but decided not to say anything this time.

The next day, Nia drove Erica to the Police Station.

"Ms. Roberts. Please follow me," the coroner said quietly leading her to an autopsy room.

Inside were two bodies covered by white sheets.

Erica shakily reached for the first sheet, but hesitated to lift it. "Miss Roberts, are ou okay?"

She nodded and slowly lifted the sheet.

To her dismay, it was her fathers face, charred and burnt fairly badly.

Doing her best not to throw up, Erica walked over to the other table and lifted the sheet.

Her body was trembling as she saw her mothers face, her agonized expression still there.

Erica dropped the sheet and ran over to a wastebasket.

After a minute she stood up and looked at the coroner, "I-It's them..."

"We noticed something odd though. The fire didn't kill them. The cause of death was bloodloss. There were also some bitemarks on their neck," he explained quietly to the horrified teen.

"L-Like a vampire?" she asked with a hand over her mouth.

"It would seem so. I think it's just a crazed cult member or something."

After Erica finished a statement, she told Nia she'd walk home.

Instead of going straight to Nia's house though, she stopped by the charred remains of her old house.

She stood there, just pondering what kind of sick bastard would've done this to her family.

As she turned to leave, Erica saw a strange man staggering towards her, "Hey! Who're you!?"

When she got no answer, Erica assumed he was a drunk and turned to leave.

There, right in front of her, was another man looking similar to the first.

Trembling in fear, she turned to run.

The two things followed her, cornering her in an alleyway.

"I-I'm warning you!! STAY BACK!!"

She instinctively grabbed a can of mace from her purse and aimed it at the two guys.

Up above, the sun had set and the moon was full and had a blood red tint.

Erica saw the two men advancing and closed her eyes.

"That won't work on scum like them."

A cold yet strong voice fell upon Erica's ears as she stood there.

Looking up, she saw a man standing there in a red trenchcoat and long black hair.

"What's your name?" he asked glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"E…Erica…Erica Roberts…" she replied shakily, unable to break her gaze.

* * *

YAY FOR THE EPIC ALUCARDNESS!!! Lolz, I couldn't help it. It just seemed like the best way to write him in.


	3. Chapter 3

. "I see," he replied before yanking two pistols from under his coat.

In one swift movement, he managed to load, cock, and fire.

Both of the men fell to the ground and turned to dust.

"Thank you," she replied managing to recolect herself.

She then cried out as she was grabbed from behind.

"Make one move, Alucard, and another innocent will die," the man snapped yanking Erica's hair back towards him.

"Erica was it?" the other man asked pulling a dagger out, "This is going to hurt probablly."

Before she could ask what he meant, Erica felt a seering pain in her throat.

She gasped a bit and fell to the ground, but saw that he had removed the mans arm and hand in one swipe.

After her captor was killed, the man in the red coat knelt beside her, "Do you want to die?"

Erica gasped a bit but managed to shake her head.

"Then what I am about to do binds your soul to me. I will save you, but you will belong to me, understand?"

"Y…esss…" she managed to gasp quietly.

Smirking, the man bent down and bit down on her neck, draining the living blood from her body.

Erica cried out and grasped his shoulders, trying not to scream.

After a minute though, Erica felt the wound in her neck heal, "Wha-"

"You're a vampire now. It was that or you died angonizingly. My name is Alucard, but you are to call me master, understand?" he explained helping her up.

Erica managed to steady herself, then looked up at Alucard, "Thank you again."

Alucard simply smirked and picked herup, "You're weak. You'll need to feed soon."

To her surprise, Erica saw what looked like a group of soldiers cleaning the remenants of several ghouls.

"Alucard, what have you done?"

A blond woman stood there, arms crossed, a dead set serious expression on her face.

"Got us another recruit, Master," he replied with a chuckle.

Hearing him refer to this woman as master confused Erica, but she thought it better not to ask.

After the clean up was done, Alucard took Erica to an extravagant mansion.

Without saying anything, he took her into an underground series of rooms and vaults, "You'll be living down here from now on."

She nodded and followed closely behind Alucard.

"I didn't hear you," he said glancing back at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes master. I'm sorry," she replied blushing in embarassment. T

here was a moment of silence before Alucard laughed a bit to himself, "You'll be a fun one to teach."

"Ah, Master Alucard. Glad you made it back safe."

Erica looked up to see a pale man with short black hair, slicked back, approaching them.

"As usual Walter," he replied with a smirk.

Walter nodded then looked at Erica, "My appologies. My name is Walter C. Dornez, butler to the Van Helsing household."

"Erica Roberts," she replied quietly, "Nice to meet you."

Walter smiled a bit then turned to Alucard, "Your new weapons will be finished shortly. Shall I order anything for our new guest?"

"Yes. I will giveyou the details later," Alucard replied before he and Walter parted ways.

Erica did her best to keep up with her master, but found it rather difficult.

"If there is a problem, please say it. Keeping to yourself will do no good around here," the dark haired vampire explained turning to face his new commrade.

"I'm sorry master," Erica replied swiftly looking at the ground out of fear of offending him.

"Don't keep looking at the ground like htat. People will think you're an idiot," he replied before opening a door for her, "This'll be your room. Tomorrow, I will begin training you."

Erica stepped gently into the room and looked around.

It was about the size of your average bedroom.

There was a table and chair set in the center, a bed in the right corner, and an empty bookshelf on the left wall.

"Get some rest. You'll need it," Alucard ordered before closing the door.

The silver haired vampire layed down on the bed, which to her surprise, was more like a coffin.

As she lay down though, much like a coffin, a cover came down and encased her.

_This…Is really weird_, she thought trying to get used to the smaller sleeping space.

"Alucard, how many times ave I told you to check with me BEFORE you create another vampire. After all, we're trying to get RID of most of the vampires," Integra explained as she walked alongside her vampiric partner.

"I know master, but this ones different. I think it's connected to one we've been searching for. I've been following her and ghouls killed her parents. After the ghouls left, the house was set ablaze. She may be a connection," Alucard explained with a smirk, "Besides, I'm sure you get lonely around here."

"That's not fnny Alucard. And if she is a connection, it could prove to be a hazard to everone here," Integra snapped angrily, "If anything happens, it's on your head."

Alucard simply chuckled and bowed to the lady Hellsing as she left, "But of course, Master."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Integra was gone, Alucard had decided to turn in as well.

The next evening, Erica awoke to find a packet of blood on the table next to a wine glass.

With a sigh, she opened it up gently and poured some if it into the crystal glass.

Hesitantly, she lifted the glass and looked at the crimson liquid.

She examined it, trying to grasp the thought of living off blood. With a sigh, she gently lifted the glass to her lips and took a small drink.

The taste, to her surprise, was rather pleasant.

She finished the first glass and poured the rest of the blood into it.

She then set the glass aside and looked around the room.

On the bookshelf were some new garments placed there for her, since hers were currently bloodstained and torn up a bit.

Folded up there, was a pair of black jeans, a red long sleeved blouse, and a black corset.

The outfit was similair to one she had worn often when she was living her human life.

With a sigh, she quickly changed and tossed her old clothes into a wastebasket that resided in the corner.

_Erica, I take it your awke?_

"Huh? Master?" Erica asked looking aorund in surprise.

Save for her, no one else was in the room.

_I'm not in the room. I want you to meet me in the vault,_ Alucard thought as he cleaned one of his guns.

"A-Alright…" Erica muttered as she left her room and explored looking for the vault.

* * *

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

After about 20 minutes, she finally found it and entered the damp room.

"Took you long enough," Alucard called out approaching her.

"I'm sorry Master. I got a little lost," Erica explained trying to keep from looking at the ground.

Alucard watched her for a second, then chuckled, "Your learning. Good."

He then motioned for her to follow.

Erica remained silent as she followed him.

Alucard stopped in a slightly lit area and handed her a rapier, "Defend your self."

The sword looked fairly heavy, but to Erica, it was about as light as a foil, "Against what sir?"

Alucard chuckled and grabbed another rapier, "Me of course."

Without so much as a warning, he swung at her, holding back so as not to injur her too much.

Erica cried out in surprise and clumsily brought the sword up to block his attack.

"On the battle fied, you can't afford hesitation," he explained attacking her from a different angle.

Still a little shaky, Erica managed to barely block the oncoming metal.

"You can do better than this!" Alucard called out slashing at her throat.

It took a few more swings; but Erica managed to regain herself and started getting better at blocking the oncoming attacks.

Seeing her improvement, Alucard upped his speed and strength put into the blows,

"You have to be able to adjust no matter WHAT the attack! There can be no margin for error!"

Erica struggled again to regain and keep her composure, but eventually she managed to hold her own.

This went on for, what felt like to Erica, about a half an hour before Alucard allowed her to stop.

"8½ hours straight. I'm impressed," he said with a smile.

"8½ hours? Has it really been that long, master?" Erica asked trying to catch her breath.

"Yes. You seemed to pick up the skill fairly easily," Alucard replied placing the swords back on the rack.

Erica listened to him, unsure of wether or not he was just being nice, or if he acctually meant it.

"To answer your question, I truly mean it. I never lie to someone about his or her skills," he said casting a glance at her from the corner of her eye.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Ignoring the chill creeping down her spine, Erica nodded, "Thank you master."

"You can leave to your room. It'll be sunrise soon," Alucard explained before dissapearing into the shadows.

Erica watched just in case her reappeared but nothing happened, so she went back to the room they gave her.

Much to her surprise, there was another packet of blood waiting for her on the table, "Who…Never mind…"

She quickly drank it and sat down, thinking of what had happened with her Master, "He seems kinder than he looks…"

Her thoughts were interupted by a gentle knocking at her door, "Huh? Coming."

She opened it to find the butler from earlier there, "I hope I am not intruding."

"No of course not," she replied stepping to the side, "Come in please."

Walter nodded and entered, carrying a couple of black cases, "I brought you a few items per Alucard and Miss Integra's requests."

"Items?" Erica asked walking over to the table.

"Yes. Alucard explained that you have a lot of talent with a sword. With that in mind, I brought this for you," he explained lifting a long thin case onto the table.

He opened it to reveal a rather large katana resting against the velvet interior.

The hilt was gunmetal black, while the blade was dyed a dark red.

Erica was amazed at it's craftsmanship, "This is really for me?"

"Yes. Alucard requested that I find the best from the vault for you and I found this one. Also…"

He knelt down and pulled out what looked like an instrument case, "I was told this was the only thing found in the remains of your house that wasn't destroyed. I thought you might like to have it."

Erica immedeatly recognized it as her father's violin, "T-Thank you…"

"I'll take my leave," he said as he headed for the door.

Erica stared at the case, and then slowly opened it.

Inside was her father's red-black violin that he had taught her to play so long ago.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. Chapter 7

After a moment, she gently picked it up and placed the bow against the strings.

The feel alone, was extraordinarily familiar to Erica.

She took a deep breath and began playin a favorite dong of hers, The Devil's Trill.

She continued to play, allowing her hands to move freely over the the instruments form as if it were a part of her arm.

"Erica. I need you to accompany me out tonight," Alucard explained strictly.

"Of course master," she replied putting her violin away and heading towards the mansion enterance.

Alucard was waiting for her, the same cold smirk on his face from earlier, "Come with me."

"Yes sir," she replied following him out into the night.

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we headed master?" Erica asked as she followed the mysterious vampire.

"Just a small village. You're not frightened are you?" Alucard asked smirking back at his companion.

"Of course not master...I was just curious," she said trying to ignore the urge to gaze at the ground, "Master...what did you mean by another recruit?"

"There's another sired to me. Seras Victoria, you'll meet her eventually. Until then stay focused."

Erica nodded and moved her right hand to the hilt of the Harkkonen sword she had received from Walter.

The air smelled odd, but the woman couldn't place the scent.

"Blood, there is nothing better than the smell of a fresh kill in the air."

As Alucard spoke a group of ghouls staggered out of the surrounding woods and started lashing out at the the two vampires.

"Show me...show me your killer instinct kid! Show me you have what it takes to kill those who would defile what we are," Alucard said with an evil laugh that echoed through the night.

Erica could only stare at him for a minute before pulling her sword frommit's sheath.

As he let his bloodlust out, Erica felt something within her as well.

She only hesitated a moment before lashing out at the nearest ghouls, turning them into piles of dust.

With each one that fell, the feeling that Erica assumed to be unease became a feeling of joy.

"That's it! Embrace it!" Alucard cried out shooting at a few of the ghouls.

The overall massacre only took about ten minutes, leaving the two vampires standing amidst mounds of dust that once resembled humans turned ghouls.

"You enjoyed that. You can't deny that in anyway," Alucard said holding her chin gently in his right hand, "Let's head back kid."

If it was possible, Erica would have blushed, but she simply looked him in the eye and nodded slightly, "Of course, master."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
